You Are My Unintended
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Huzzah! My first fanfiction EVER! Inspired by Muse's 'Unintended'. Jack and Angelica- what happened when they first met? Well this is what could have happened and what had caused Jack to leave her. Sparralica. Rating MAY go up! New chapters on the way!


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction on this website so, hope you like it! Remember to R and R! And of course me hearties, enjoy! ~ ~SecretSparrowTodd~**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Angelica! Breakfast is in half an hour!"

Angelica winced at the sound of old Sister Tiago's shaky high pitched voice, groaning and rolling over onto her left side.

Some days she just wished she hadn't chosen to stay in the convent, but now she'd almost reached sisterhood, her only chance of being accepted in society. She couldn't get up and go now, surely? Her eyes were welded down and her curved figure was permanently fixed into the mattress and unable to move. Her brain was awake for a brief moment, but ended up falling back into sleep mode after another few seconds.

The reason she was so tired was because she'd been reading a rather interesting book she'd *ahem* borrowed, from the convent's library. It was about a young pirate on the search for some chest, but she wasn't interested in the adventure, it was the word pirate that had attracted her to the book- for unknown reasons, _of course._ However, she was in such a rush to finish it she ended up going to sleep at five in the morning, and she was only meant to have the bible in her room, not some book with a fictional antihero on the front and back of it. But it was alright, she'd hidden it under her bed, the nuns never checked under there.

Half an hour later, Sister Tiago came back to her room, her wrinkled and shrivelled up hand lightly tapping on her maple wood door.

"_Hello_, Angelica! Are you awake? You are usually down by now, we were wondering if you were alright?" Obviously there was no answer, the poor girl was utterly wiped out and was certain to wake up later on (in the afternoon). The mistress nun tried again, but she got no satisfaction so she let out a sigh and walked off down the corridor, squeezed into the small landing then shot off down the rickety stairs.

A rather long time later Angelica managed to lift her eyelids, stretching out her elegant exotic limbs under the bland covers. She briefly glanced around the room casually, groaning as she prised herself up. She stretched once more before routing through her wardrobe, pulling out a black dress she hadn't worn for ages. She pulled on over her thin undergarments and messed up her long curly hair.

She sighed, yawning as she pushed up her window. Angelica would open every single morning as she craved the smell of the air, especially as she was directly next to the beach, its pure sweetness made her feel more at home. Maybe it was a throwback to when she was a young child. She had always remembered (briefly) living on an abandoned island with her mother, but she could never recall hearing her father's voice or seeing her father's figure, although her mother had told stories about him. Stories she would never pass on, to anyone she didn't trust anyway. That's how ashamed the girl felt, as well as finding out he was wicked and practically a devil in human form.

She shook her head, making her thoughts blow away. She realized her hair was still tangled and messy, so she turned away from the open window and searched for her hairbrush. She looked in every drawer, under every piece of furniture and eventually felt really stupid because she spotted it on her small dressing table. She smiled, grabbed the wooden handle on the brush and sat down on a timber chair, the view of the beach directly at the side of her. The brush glided smoothly through her glossy chocolate coloured ringlets. As she continued to comb, she noticed the world outside was a lot darker than normal, the sky was orange with a tinge of magenta- like it would be in the evening. "Oh God! How come they haven't woken me?" she cried, dropping the hairbrush on the soft carpet floor and rushing towards the door.

Wait a minute. She couldn't go out there, the nuns would be furious! They'd totally annihilate her! And there wasn't much point anyway if it was evening. She sighed turning back and sitting on her depressing coloured bedcovers. She picked up a leather journal and a quill by the side of her, and began to scribble.

He sighed in frustration, kicking the particles of sand everywhere with his feet. "Bloody thing! Why won't you work? I don't want to go to church, I want to go to a bloody broth..." he cut himself off as his compass suddenly changed direction. He smirked, knowing he'd won. He followed the tilting needle, slipping over the sand as he reached a path. He jumped on it, a rather over the top excitement taking him over. He followed the stoned walkway and followed his compass navigation into a thin snicket, where he staggered about and hated the fact it was pretty dark and hard to see. Soon after a few tumbles and trips, curses and grunts, his compass spun to the left and pointed at a tarnished stone blocked wall.

"That's it? All that way for a piece of wall? Ha. Should've traded it to Beckett while I had the cha..." he paused, looking directly above him. "I retract that last statement. Well I didn't even finish it." He had spotted an open window, he could make out a faint figure but it was still had to guess whether it was male or female. He shrugged, it couldn't hurt trying. "Ah. Now 'ow does one get up there-"his compass nudged to the right a little. He grinned. "_Thank you Tia Dalma!" _

He clipped his compass on his belt and placed a leg up onto a sticking out stone. Then he reached up to a thick vine with his left arm, pulling himself up the mossy wall. He frowned in concentration, being unfamiliar with climbing up a wall with only vines to support you. The thought of his reward in the room he was going enter was keeping him going, his strong arms gripping onto the next vine above him, and then he'd pull himself up and repeat. Well, at least he'd be in good shape when he got there.

Angelica was still writing, her chocolate locks falling over her tanned face as she stared down at the stained page. She continued to write her thoughts, about her parents, about the book she was reading, and perhaps considering leaving the convent, but she knew she would regret it if she did. A strange noise made her look up suddenly.

" Bloody... gah... this better... be worth... it...!"

A pause.

"Ahh... God..." the voice mumbled, getting louder as she stopped to listen to them. She looked around her room, unsure where the odd voice was coming from. She glanced over to the open window, a hand was gripping onto the window ledge... one hand that was covered in a significant variety of gold and silver rings. She swallowed not knowing what to do, from some reason she shut her journal and placed it on the table next to her, then stood up with a slight shake and nervousness in her body, let alone her mind. She was deciding whether to shut the window on them, leave the room (and she'd get punished from sleeping in) or just stay put and deal with the intruder herself. She decided to stay put and there was a small chance of anyone getting hurt anyway it went. She spotted another hand on the mossy ledge now, as well as the top of someone's brown tri cornered hat.

She fell back onto her bed, shutting those desirable eyes to pretend she was napping. She heard more cursing being muttered, then the mumbles got louder, soon there were two large thuds and the voice stopped. Even though she didn't know who had entered her room, she'd wished that she had never opened that damn window, but that couldn't be changed now.

He landed on his two feet, his arms flailing for balance. He glanced around the room, it was really basic but then again brothels weren't the highest class of places. There was a woman's dressing table, a singed looking wardrobe and a cramped cupboard with a dead candlewick on its side.

As he turned his curious body around farther, he spotted the boring basic bed, his eyes suddenly fixed onto it and a sly smirk developing across his cheeky lips. But it was the object that lay upon its crinkled covers that excited him, and he felt rather smug that he'd _accidentally _found this girl's room, well, pretty much. He crept closer to her, his almost malicious looking maroon eyes permanently fixed on the girl's limp body, he still couldn't help smiling. Did she know he was there? Or had she heard him cursing and grumbling outside? He was going to find out the answer one way or another...

He reached into his shirt, checking that his gift was there, and then pushed it back out of view. He took a deep breath and knelt down by the bedside.

Angelica was dying to open her eyes, but feared she would see the devil if she chose to. She managed to resist her temptation, squeezing her smooth eyelids shut. She could feel their humid breath on her right cheek, she could smell rum and some sort of flower- she thought it odd to have two scents completely the opposite to have come together to make one. It was _mad! _The stranger sighed, Angelica frowning in bewilderment. Had they realised she wasn't sleeping? Or just grew impatient?

"I think you dropped something," they whispered, the voice was that of an English male- London to more specific. She lay still, her breathing slow but her heart rate driving up incessantly.

"I know you're awake love," he said, raising his voice into a subtle growl. She sighed, finally giving in to the mischievous sounding 'devil'. She turned her head and slowly unclosed her eyes, her dark chocolate (almost black) pupils meeting with his velvet-maroon eyes. Her chest pounded, thinking it was strange how he was having an instant affect on her unknown and inexperienced feelings.

"I think you dropped something..." he repeated, offering her the wooden brush and studying her eyes slowly. She knew perfectly well that she shouldn't have been talking to or even looking at a man such as him, but she couldn't help herself, she couldn't place her finger on why she was so drawn to him. Angelica carefully took the object from his hand, her fingers suddenly very clammy and shaky, and a smile creeping up over the unique looking man's face as she placed it on the table next to her. "You forgot this too, love..."

She turned back to him, finding him gripping a scarlet rose with a thin emerald stalk in his palm. She blushed, not used to being wooed by a rather odd looking man, and in fact she'd never experienced 'wooing' before. She thought she'd better play along, but secretly she wanted to anyway, so she guessed she had no choice. She gently picked the long green stem out of his steady palm, holding it up to her nose and sniffing the gorgeous scent. Her smile made him grin and that charmed her even more.

"This is very sweet of you, sir." she said, her Spanish accent unclear as he didn't know she truly had a well formed Spanish accent, perhaps she was- no. _Nervous?_

_*"Estoy un poco nerviosa..." _she whispered, still lost in the stranger's deep velvety eyes. His eyes suddenly widened, he noticed her accent this time, not to mention the language, but as he was who he was he didn't care much for other languages- but wished he did now.

"You're Spanish?"

"Si, do you speak?"

He paused, deciding whether to lie but then again he would have to demonstrate saying something. He sighed, wishing he could. "No. But I'd like to..." Angelica felt a rush in her body, making her words come out in a fast urge. "_I will teach you!" _she cut in, a surprised look on the bearded man's face. She pushed her hair back out of her face, not knowing he'd taken it as a flirtatious sign. She felt stupid, but she didn't want him to see that... in fact she wanted to know _everything _about _him_. No matter if it was bad or good.

She quickly snapped back into the true reality, knowing the nuns would be doing room inspections soon, as it was almost dark now, how long had he been there? "You have to go, sir." she whispered, her thick accent making his hairs on the back of his neck stand on their ends. He frowned in puzzlement, Angelica unable to hold back a smirk as his comical expression. "Sorry to disappoint you love, but I'm not going. Now I'm here, I'm staying 'til morning. See, if I was to go back out of that bloody window, you'd be whisked off with some other bloke-"

Angelica frowned in confusion. "What?" she butted in. "- a-a-and to be quite honest, miss damsel lovely bodied woman, I don't want that to happen." he finished a slight look of utter disbelief on his future lady companion's face, not understanding his odd outlook on her home and life. "What are you _talking about_?" she said, her voice raised and making him a bit wary of how the situation would go.

His expression had changed into an almost cringe in his thought process. "Well- this_ is _a brothel, you'll surely be 'summoned' soon, and it's almost dark, is it not?" Angelica burst out laughing, watching the handsome dreadlocked man in front of her have an astonished gasp upon his alluring face.

"I'm _sorry, sir. _But this isn't a brothel, this is a convent!" she stated, making him even more confused. "A convent...? Now where have I heard that word before..." he muttered. Angelica rolled her eyes, leaning closer to him. "It's a place for nuns." He smiled, chuckling at his idiotic mistake, still deeply lost in the dazzling beauty that lay in front of him. "What's your name?" he asked the beads at the tips of his beard wobbling.

"Angélica Teach." She answered with an angelic smile. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He announced, tipping his hat slightly. She swallowed a gasp. Captain? His scruffy yet strong and strapping appearance suddenly seemed to make more sense. "Are you a _pirate?_"

The smile from his joyous face fell. "Aye."

He didn't want to tell her, he was afraid that she would push him out of the bloody window, but then again she was the religious type, so she wouldn't. In the time of a few seconds, the fact she was going to become a nun in a few weeks time, went to complete pot. His face twisted into a shocked surprise as her arms flew up and around his neck, pulling him into her, into a hug. Jack had a bewildered look upon him, yet he cuddled her back, because he knew that he wanted her so bad.

She'd no idea why she'd hugged him, it just seem natural to do so, like she'd known him since they were kids, even though they'd only just met. "Angelica," he started, just pausing to hear the gorgeous name work its way through to his ear drums. "Why are you becoming a nun, love?" he asked in a whisper, her arms still gently clasped around his neck in an awkward hug. She pulled away from him, sitting herself on the edge of her bed. "I had nowhere else to go, Jack. This was the only place that accepted a young seven year old peasant girl. The nunnery was my only chance of living, my last chance of petty hope." Jack crept closer, so he was face to face with her and their eyes were properly interlocked.

"Ah, and would you ever consider changing your mind on that, love?" he stirred.

"No."

"That was a quicker response than I'd intended..."

"Maybe I am certain, Jack!"

"Look, what I mean is, you look dreadfully unhappy and depressed here dearie."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!"

"Am too! Oh! For god's sake..."

Jack grinned, creeping even closer to her face, trying with his entire mite to resist the ferocious lust inside his heart. "Well, if I am right, which is more than likely... would you consider leaving...with... er... _me?_" She shook her head. "How can I leave with someone I have just met- and a pirate at that?" He gazed down at her moist glossy pink lips, and then shrugged.

"_Take a risk_."

Angelica smiled, agreeing. Jack grinned and made her chest beat harder and faster than it had ever done for anything, or anyone. "Really?"

She nodded. "Si, but promise I will be treated with equal respect. I've heard about you unfair pirates-"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can assure you, that a beautiful woman, such as your grace, will be treated with the upmost of not only the crew's respect, but mine too-"

Angelica cut off his smooth talk. "_Promise." _He was two inches away from her face and making her feel really nervous at what he was imagining doing to her. In a whisper he replied, "I promise."

She closed her eyes, secretly apologizing to God for whatever was going to happen next. She said a prayer in her head, and her eyes began to open, but before she could fully see him, Jack had leaned forward, angled his head and pressed his lips into hers, kissing her passionately, it probably was the best first kiss of his life, not to mention the best female he'd kissed. Their lips writhed around for a few seconds as he cupped his hands around her angelic face. They parted moments later, Angelica still closing her eyes and remembering how much bliss she'd been in for those few seconds his lips had caressed her.

"I'll come back tomorrow, same time, and same place. If you're not here then I know you've made your choice, and you'll be staying here. If you are here, then I'll be taking you out and onto the Pearl..." Angelica gasped this time. "The Black Pearl? You are the _Captain _of the _Black Pearl?_" Jack's face fell, once again dreading that he shouldn't have told her. "Aye. I know I'm a bloody..." Her arm flung around him again. "I'll be here tomorrow, Jack. You can count on it." she whispered. Jack smirked. "I was hoping you would say that."

He pulled away from her arms, kissing her rose bud lips and stroking her blushing cheeks. "Until tomorrow then." he said, looking her up and down once more, printing her image into every cell in his mind. He smiled and let go of her, slowly staggering towards the open window, turning back to Angelica and observing her beauty for last time that day. "Goodbye Jack." She adjured, still looking at his manly figure in the fading sunlight from the window. "Bye," he said, turning and lifting his leg over the window sill. She lowered her eyelids and blinked. He had gone.

She sighed. Why did she feel so unhappy? He'd only just gone. And it wasn't like she was going to leave anyway was it? She loved it at the convent. But suddenly what Jack had interpreted seemed to add up, the way they had kept her away from socializing with real people and singing joyful songs on her birthday. And not to mention the time she'd received around a hundred presents from her friends that she couldn't open on Christmas day. If only Jack knew how right he was, and if only he knew how right _she _felt in his embrace.

"Oh Jack." she mumbled, cupping her head in her hands, feeling ashamed that she'd fallen for him in just half an hour and the fact she had totally messed up her life at the convent either way. Suddenly a head bobbed up through the open window. "Aye? I'm still here. Whoa, are you all right?" She glanced up, seeing the odd pirate's smiling face staring at her. She felt her face glowing red. "Oh me? Well, I am fine... you know...I...oh. I'll tell you tomorrow." she replied, falling back onto her bedcovers. Jack grinned. "Bye then!"

She looked back over to the window, ready to say goodbye. But this time he really had gone. Angelica sighed, lying her head back down on her pillow. What was she going to choose? Was it a life of celibacy, singing hymns and the writing of religious scriptures? Or a life of fear and danger, adventure on the seven seas and a hopeful romance? The more she thought about it, the more it had become clear to her. She knew full well what she was going to choose tomorrow. And couldn't wait to get to it.

***"I'm a bit nervous."**

**Oh I do love this couple! They're so cute and comical! Oh well, I do hope she chooses Jack. But it could go either way. Please tell me what you think! Wow, this was longer that I'd thought it would be! Should I carry on? I really want to! I know it's a bad cliff hanger but you know, keeps you reading and all. So hopefully there will be another chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Until then my friends, ;) **

**~SecretSparrowTodd~**


End file.
